


Extra Credit

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Castiel, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dubious Morality, Jock Castiel, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Older Dean, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Sex for Favors, Size Kink, Teacher Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Castiel, Top Dean, Underage - Freeform, cock warmer castiel, mentioned Dean/Other(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean was more than happy to help his students earn that passing grade they needed and if students could get grades on being so attentive, so eager, Castiel would be excelling instead of failing.





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Dean frowned down at the paper he was grading and sighed. It was more than obvious the student hadn’t read the material. There were wide generalizations, cliché quotes and broken sentences throughout the paper. He rubbed his temples, eyes closing briefly, before he focused on grading.

_Another F_

He shifted in his seat and spread his legs a little more. Without pausing in glancing over the next paper Dean reached his hand down under his desk and ran his fingers through soft, thick hair. “I think it’s time for a grading break.” He moved his papers to the side and waited until the warmth mouth wrapped around his cock disappeared so he could stand. “Come on, baby.”

Dean kept his eyes fixed on the gorgeous blue eyed seventeen-year-old slowly moving out from under his desk. He admired all the tan skin and the way Castiel’s tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“My beautiful baby boy.” He drew Castiel in for a kiss, fingers knotting in his hair to keep him in place, before drawing back.

They separated with Dean’s hand stroking Castiel’s cheek. He took in the sinful mouth and flushed cheeks as Castiel squirmed on his lap, naked body offered up to his hungry gaze.

“What does my good boy want?”

He watched Castiel staring at him and then blue eyes flicked down to where Dean’s hard cock was freed from his pants. Castiel’s tongue darted out again before he looked up once more.

Castiel was turning out to be a very delightful, enthusiastic lover.

“Your cock, Daddy.” There was a coyness to Castiel’s words and his expression that had Dean chuckling. He had a fondness for young lovers. Typically a portion of his young lovers consisted of students who were interested in doing ‘extra credit’ to maintain a passing grade or pretty young things he managed to come across. Castiel Novak was a temporary lover, more than likely for the semester only, like most of his students who came to him with propositions to increase their grades. For teenagers they could be some of the most eager little sluts if it meant bending over or spreading their legs for better grades.

Castiel was _very_ eager about earning a passing grade in order to stay on the soccer team. It seemed there were several on the sports teams this semester who were desperate to pass his class by any means necessary. And the athletes with their flexibility and boundless energy made for some  _very_ enjoyable sessions with students wanting better grades. Most of those he got to spend hours pounding into their slutty holes, fucking and fucking and fucking, until he didn't have any energy left and they were loose, gaping and sore.

Dean was more than happy to help his students _earn_ that passing grade they needed and if students could get grades on being so attentive, so eager, Castiel would be excelling instead of failing. At least the students who came to him to improve their grades were eager and with hormones running rampant they were beyond enthusiastic when it came to letting _Mr. Winchester_ fuck them.

It was a bonus in this instance that Castiel had a perfect mouth and a glorious, fuckable ass. Castiel looked even better playing at demur and coy as he called Dean _Daddy_.

He reached forward to tease Castiel’s own cock and briefly he let his fingers stroke over the head as he watched Castiel’s mouth fall open on a soft moan.

“Over the desk.”

Dean admired the view when Castiel obediently turned around and bent himself over Dean’s desk. The sight of the glass plug nestled between the cheeks of Castiel’s ass, placed there after an earlier fucking, had Dean groaning. “Did you make sure you would still be prepared for your Daddy? Is that what you were doing in the bathroom earlier?”

His hand stroked over Castiel’s ass, the round swell always tempting, before he parted Castiel’s cheeks to look at where Castiel’s pretty pink hole was wrapped around the butt plug. “Yes, Daddy. I wanted to be ready for you. I wanted to make sure I would be ready whenever you needed me.”

“Did you think about me when you were fingering that greedy hole of yours?” he tapped the plug with his index finger.

Castiel nodded and moaned when Dean pressed the plug in, circling it, in order to brush across Castiel’s prostate a few times. He fucked it in a few times and pulled it free to place out of the way. Castiel’s little hole gaped nicely, clenching and unclenching now that it was empty, as Dean took a moment to enjoy the sight. “ _Please, Daddy_.” There was a brief pause, Castiel gasping when Dean pressed lube coated fingers into him, before he continued. “Fuck me. Please Daddy  _please_. I want to make you feel good.”

This semester was turning out to be one of his favorite for extra credit students. Castiel had taken to his requests effortlessly, eager and willing, when Dean had first spoken to him after Castiel had begged him for _any way_ to get a passing grade. There were  _ten_ others all eager to take his cock as frequently and as much as he demanded for their improved grades and Dean couldn't believe the delicious variety he had to indulge in.

Dean pulled back and stroked over his cock, slicking himself up, before pushing inside. He reached to spread Castiel’s cheeks and watched as his cock sunk in to the pretty blue eyed teenager’s ass. Slowly the thick length of his cock split Castiel’s plump little ass wide open and started to disappear the further he pushed in. Castiel was hot and tight around him, a low whimper escaped the teenager as Dean kept pressing forward, as Dean bottomed out with a groan of satisfaction.

Castiel really was made for fucking and he wouldn’t be surprised if the teenager was bending over for others when Dean wasn’t around. The teenager could earn some extra cash offering up his tight little hole on a busy street corner or his sinful mouth for cock. Men, older men especially, loved a young, soft and pretty little thing to fuck and use.

Dean slowly drew back and snapped his hips forward with a quick, rough snap. “ _Oh_.” Castiel gasped when Dean’s cock began thrusting in and out at a steadily quicker pace. “Oh oh oh  _Daddy_ harder please fuck me harder _. Please Daddy!_ _” the teenager’s voice took on a steadily rough quality as Castiel panted, moaned and begged for it harder._

Dean was more than happy to comply. He picked up the pace, slamming inside and grunting as his fingers dug sharply into Castiel’s soft hips. “Feel so good around my cock, baby.” His eyes caught Castiel gripping the desk and he watched Castiel pressing his cheek to the wood. Dean slammed himself forward, balls slapping against Castiel, as pleasure built and coiled inside of him.

His breathing hitched as his cheeks flushed and Dean lost himself to the pleasure a good, hard fucking brought as he kept pounding into Castiel’s tight ass. After several more thrusts he shifted. Dean moved his hips and changed his angle, nailing Castiel’s prostate to pull something resembling a wail from the teenager bent over his desk. “ _Daddy harder. Fuck me harder Daddy_.”

Castiel’s ass rhythmically clenched around him as Castiel’s begging turned to desperate sounds of pleasure and need, filling his home office and driving Dean forward quicker as he chased his building orgasm.

It was never very long before Castiel’s demands changed to moans and gasps, one of Dean’s favorite things about fucking this particular student. Dean reached around to stroke Castiel’s cock, knowing exactly how to tease and jerk Castiel to release. He closed his eyes when it had Castiel tightening down around him and coming with a silent scream.

The warm body under him tensed and then went completely lax as Castiel panted on his desk, hole still wrapped perfectly around his cock, as Dean’s hand shifted back to Castiel’s hip. His pace fell off the closer he got before Dean slammed himself inside, hips jerking forward to chase the pleasure of his orgasm.

Dean moaned as he emptied his load inside Castiel not too long after Castiel had gone completely limp on his desk. “You’re such a good boy for your Daddy.” Dean stroked Castiel’s warm skin and watched as he pulled out, come trailing after, while Castiel’s hole clenched trying to keep it inside. “What grade were you hoping for on your paper?”

The paper he was currently grading for the rest of Castiel’s classmates.

When Castiel finally answered his voice was rough. He remained draped over the desk, waiting for Dean to plug him up. “I need a high B to keep my grades up.” Dean knew but he liked having Castiel obediently answering his questions.

He picked up Castiel’s plug and pressed his back inside, stepping back, to watch Castiel laying bent over his desk. Slowly Castiel moved back and turned around. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were still hooded with his pleasure.

“You’re right on track then. You still have a long way to go to earn that grade but you'll get there I'm sure.” Dean look in the gorgeous sight in front of him and idly wished he was younger so he could fully enjoy the quick recovery Castiel himself enjoyed. Nearing forty required a bit more time but cockrings and if it ever came to it pills would help him along just fine. On the weekends where he had several students working to earn extra credit he often took some pills to make sure he could fully enjoy himself.

It was a shame that he couldn’t quite enjoy the same recovery time but he still had quite a few papers to grade and having Castiel idly sucking on his cock would give him more than enough time to recover for one last fuck before Castiel needed to be home.

“Thank you Daddy.”

“Anything for a good boy.” Dean pressed a kiss to his lips and watched how Castiel returned to his place under his desk, knees resting on his pillow, as he waited for Dean to resume his seat so he could once more keep Dean’s cock warm.

Once Castiel’s mouth had wrapped around his cock, sucking gently, Dean turned back to righting his desk so he could move on to the next paper.

Tomorrow he had another student coming over to work on making up the test they had failed miserably. He had already gotten his favorite padded handcuffs, gag and cockcage ready. Dean was looking forward to fucking that particular student. Deliciously small with a very fuckable ass, lips made for cock and flexibility to envy Dean was really, really looking forward to an enjoyable few hours.

It had been an essay test the teenager had miserably failed and if his student expected an A- the teenager was going to have to work _very_ hard to earn such a high grade but Dean knew since the teen’s place on the team was so important he would be having a very enjoyable afternoon. Dean mentally groaned at the thought as Castiel's hot mouth remained wrapped around his spent cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd do a little change-up with some Top!Dean and Bottom!Cas. A bit of a different take on Teacher!Dean/Student!Cas.
> 
> Hopefully a few of you enjoyed this one!


End file.
